A stabilizer, which is used for a vehicle such as an automobile, is a device for maintaining rigidity of the vehicle in a roll. FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a construction of a stabilizer that is connected to a suspension device of a car. For example, the stabilizer 10 includes a bar 20 that includes a torsion part 21, an arm part 22, and a shoulder part 23, and which is formed in an approximately U-shape.
In the bar 20 of the stabilizer 10, the torsion part 21 is attached to a car body (not shown) via rubber bushes 30 (bush for stabilizer), and top portions of the arm part 22 are connected to suspension devices 1 via stabilizer links 2 (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-270315). Each of the bushes 30 is fixed on the car body by a bracket 40. In such a stabilizer 10, attitude of the vehicle is stabilized by using a torsional reaction force of the bar 20. It should be noted that a tire (not shown) is attached to each of axle parts 1A located at the left and right of the suspension devices 1.
The bush 30 includes, for example, a rectangular part 31 of which the cross section of an outer circumferential part is linear and a sector part 32 of which the cross section of an outer circumferential part is a circular arc, as shown in FIG. 2. The bush 30 includes a hole 30A formed at the center thereof, in which the bar 20 of the stabilizer 10 can be inserted. The hole 30A is circular, for example. The bracket 40 includes, for example, a U-shaped part 41 (concave part) having a cross section in the U-shape, and flange parts 42 extending outwardly in the lateral direction from both ends of the U-shaped part 41, as shown in FIG. 2.
The U-shaped part 41 includes a straight line part 41A of which the cross section of an inner circumferential part is linear and a circular arc part 41B of which the cross section of an inner circumferential part is a circular arc. The U-shaped part 41 contains the bush 30. In this case, the straight line part 41A of the U-shaped part 41 covers the outer circumferential side surface part of the rectangular part 31, and the circular arc part 41B of the U-shaped part 41 covers the outer circumferential part of the sector part 32 of the bush 30. The flange parts 42 are fixed to a fixing member 51 of a vehicle side such as a plate, by fastening means 52 such as bolts, for example. In this case, the vehicle side fixing member 51 is arranged so as to contact a bottom of the rectangular part 31 exposed from the opening of the U-shaped part 41.
As the bush 30, a sliding bush is ordinarily used, which can move relatively along the axial direction of the torsion part of the bar. However, since the sliding bush moves relative to the torsion part of the bar, it may interfere with a part other than the torsion part. In addition, mud and water may penetrate into a gap between the sliding bush and the torsion part of the bar. Therefore, noise may be generated. Furthermore, since the relative positional relationship of the sliding bush and the torsion part may be misaligned, performance of the stabilizer for vehicles cannot be maintained, and therefore, driving stability, ride quality, and like, may be adversely affected. Then, in order to solve the above problems, it has been suggested that the bush be fixed to the torsion part by an adhesive.
However, in the shape of the bush 30 shown in FIG. 2, the volume of the bush 30 is uneven along the circumferential direction of the torsion part 21 that is inserted into the hole 30A. Therefore, during the attaching of the bush 30 to the vehicle side fixing member 51 via the bracket 40, surface pressure of the adhered surface (inner circumferential surface) of the hole 30A of the bush 30 to the outer circumferential surface of the bar 20 may be uneven. As a result, adhesive force is insufficient at a part at which a low surface pressure is applied to the adhered surface of the hole 30A of the bush 30, and necessary adhesive strength may not be obtained.